


Green Grass

by ArachnidAsh



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Lullabies, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAsh/pseuds/ArachnidAsh
Summary: Just cuddles and cute stuff between our Irondad-Spiderson duoWas in the mood for fluff ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833934
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Green Grass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



> Ahhh, a break from my two projects to write fluff.
> 
> I uh... Also don't know why, but I want to gift this to my favorite writer... I just made it as fluffy as possible so here's some fluff for you. 
> 
> I hope it's not weird that I just randomly gifted this to you, but- yeah. Okay I'll stop lmao

Peter groaned in typical teenage fashion before rolling over on top of his father.

Tony snorted and looked down at the boy spread across his chest.

Peter had walked into Tony's room not too long ago while he was working from bed, complaining about how hot his room was.

Tony knew it was just an excuse to lay with him but he didn't mind the company. Plus it was his fault for leaving the door open.

Peter's arms were squished between Tony's back and the mattress from their "hug" but he didn't acknowledge any sort of discomfort from Tony's weight.

One of Tony's arms left the hologram he was working on to wrap around the teenager.

He attempted to work a little longer, but he chose to blame his one handedness for the inability to focus on the project. It was easier than admitting that Peter's steady breath and heartbeat synced with his own was his sort of lullaby.

Huffing a sigh, he saved his progress and set the device on his bedstand. 

He let all of his attention drift to the boy in his arms. Smiling he shifted slightly, careful not to hurt the boy's arms, and lifted Peter up enough that his breath was tickling Tony's neck, his goatee scratching Peter's forehead.

He traced little shapes on the boy's scalp. He felt Peter practically go limp as his hand threaded in his hair.

They laid in the silence for a bit, just listening to each other breathe. Tony turned his head to check the time, it was still early. 

Little green numbers, 11:37, flashed at him from his nightstand. He hadn't realized his hand had stopped threading through Peter's hair until he tightened his grip around Tony slightly.

Chuckling, he resumed the motion, tapping the boy's ankle with his own telling him to loosen his grip a little.

Peter complied, taking one of his arms out from behind Tony and wrapping it around his neck, burying his face in his collarbone.

The smile that graced his lips after was buried in his child's brown hair.

"Lay your head where my heart used to be," Peter startled at the sudden words, looking up surprised at his father figure.

Tony was even more surprised he remembered the song.

"Hold the earth above me, lay down on the green grass."

Peter seemed to relax even more when Tony continued. The man was extra careful to keep his voice steady and gentle in a way he only recently discovered he could do.

"Remember when you loved me."

Peter smiled and wriggled around a bit, causing Tony to laugh.

Once Peter was settled with his and Tony's limbs successfully tied in a knot, Tony pressed a kiss on his temple.  
  
"Come closer don't be shy," he sang into his hair. "Stand beneath a rainy sky."

He hummed for a bit, wrapping Peter more securely, reveling the feeling of Peter safe in his arms. 

"The moon is over the rise," he swept one of the boy's curls from his eyes. "Think of me as a train goes by."

"Clear the thistles and brambles, whistle 'Didn't he ramble'"

Peter sighed, rubbing his thumb against Tony's arm. Tony smiled fondly.

"Now there's a bubble of me, and it's floating in thee. God took the stars and he tossed 'em, can't tell the birds from the blossoms."  
  
Peter's breaths were getting thicker and slower, much to Tony's delight. If he used his "dad powers", thanks to Rhodes for that name, he could get Peter to sleep in seconds.

"You'll never be free of me," He let his hand cup the back of Peter's neck so their forehead rested against each other. The boy's eyes fluttered open for a moment but closed with a smile. "He'll make a tree from me."  
  
Tony smiled with him, closing his own eyes. He counted Peter's breaths, rubbing circles on his back. He let out a slow sigh through his nose before continuing.

"Stand in the shade of me, things are now made of me. The weather vane will say it smells like rain today.  
  
"Don't say goodbye to me, describe the skies to me. And when the sky falls, mark my words."

He opened his eyes to see Peter sleepily smiling at him. His hand came and rested beside his ear so his thumb could idly rub his cheek.

"We'll catch a mocking bird," he finished softly.

Peter and Tony looked at each other for a moment before the younger closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the elder's cheek.

"Mm, thank you for singing," Peter murmured, voice thick with sleep.

Tony smiled and kissed his cheek. "Anything for you, _il mio cuore_."

Peter smiled and kissed his father on his cheek. "Night dad, love you."

Tony's smile would've blinded Peter if his eyes were open. "I love you too _bambino_. _Dormi bene_."

He remembers laying in bed for a while after that before realizing Peter was fully limp against him.

Normally he'd lift the boy into his arms and carry him to bed, he was lucky Peter's bones had altered somehow due to a spider gene. But he was also exhausted despite it only being midnight.

It wouldn't hurt to close his eyes a little bit before moving his kid to bed, would it? He was just super comfortable and Peter's arm wrapped around his chest was unsurprisingly nice. Along with the hair tickling his nose.

He pressed one last, long kiss to his son's forehead, laying his nose on his hairline, breathing in his shampoo before the land of dreams claimed him as well.

[The version of the song Tony sings to Peter :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSPrGIIlMgo)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Yay!
> 
> Translations  
> il mio cuore - my heart  
> bambino - baby  
> dormi bene - sleep well


End file.
